WE ARE BROTHERS
by kyuPuchan15
Summary: Saat sebuah kebohongan dibangun untuk melindungi orang yang kau sayangi, masihkah ada rasa percaya yang tersisa saat mengetahui yang sebenarnya? / Kecelakaan dua bulan yang lalu telah mengubah segalanya! / Siwon yang merelakan hidupnya selalu dalam kebohongan demi melindungi adiknya, Kyuhyun / WonKyu / ChangKyu / Brothership / CHAPTER 6 UPDATE!
1. FOREWORD

**WE ARE BROTHERS**

**Cast** : Cho Kyuhyun, Cho Siwon

**Genre** : Brothership, Family, Drama, Angst

**Warning** : Typo(s) dan tidak sesuai EYD.

**Disclaimer** : All Cast isn't mine but this plot story is mine.

**Don't like Don't read, Don't bash!**

**-Enjoy Reading!-**

**FOREWORD**

Cho Kyuhyun adalah seorang namja tampan berusia 24 tahun. Ia merupakan mahasiswa tingkat akhir di salah satu universitas terbaik di Kota Seoul. Kyuhyun merasa sempurna dengan memiliki seorang kakak dan orang tua yang sangat menyayanginya. Namun tentu tak ada manusia yang sempurna, semua memiliki kekurangan dan kelemahan. Begitu pula seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Cho Siwon adalah seorang pengusaha sukses berusia 28 tahun. Memiliki wajah tampan, tubuh atletis serta otak yang cemerlang merupakan modal utama seorang cho Siwon untuk membuat semua orang kagum terhadapnya. Ia memiliki seorang dongsaeng bernama Kyuhyun dan ia sangat menyayanginya. Semenjak kedua orang tuanya menetap di luar negeri untuk mengurus perusahaan kakek, ia dan Kyuhyun tinggal bersama di sebuah apartemen mewah di pusat kota Seoul.

Bagai amplop dan perangko. Ya, saling melengkapi. Itulah gambaran tentang hubungan kakak beradik Cho Siwon dan Cho Kyuhyun. Kisah persaudaraan yang manis. Meskipun beragam permasalahan menimpa, namun tak akan sanggup untuk memisahkan dan merenggangkan rasa sayang kedua bersaudara tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author kembali dengan membawa fanfic baru**

**Semoga tidak mengecewakan**

**Semoga reader tidak bosan untuk mengomen**

**Semoga bisa cepet update *jika para reader juga menginginkan **

**.**

**.**

**Author mau minta pendapat**

**Siapa yang mau fanfic The Revenge dilanjutkan? Kalau dilanjutkan apa saran ceritanya?**

**Atau sebaiknya fanfic itu dihapus saja dari fanfiction . net?**

**Sungguh, sebenarnya author merasa kecewa karena banyak komen reader menohok hati. Siapapun boleh menuangkan cerita di website ini, jadi jangan nge-bashing author.**

**Dari awal author udah nulis "Don't like don't read don't bash" So, please don't bash!**

**.**

**.**

**Thank you reader**

**Mohon komen dan masukannya.**

**Saranghamnida ~**


	2. Chapter 1

**WE ARE BROTHERS**

**Cast** : Cho Kyuhyun, Cho Siwon *Cast akan bertambah seiring cerita

**Genre** : Brothership, Family, Drama, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

**Warning** : Typo(s) dan tidak sesuai EYD.

**Disclaimer** : All Cast isn't mine but this plot story is mine.

**Don't like Don't read, Don't bash!**

**-Enjoy Reading!-**

"Siwon hyuuung .. ! Aku pulaaaaang!"

Siwon menoleh begitu mendengar suara yang sudah sangat dikenalnya, ia segera tersenyum begitu mendapati wajah yang sudah dua hari ini tidak dilihatnya. Kyuhyun. Ya, dongsaengnya baru saja sampai di apartemen setelah melakukan acara camping di sekitar kota Busan.

"Kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana acara campingmu? Menyenangkan?"

Siwon tertawa kecil begitu melihat Kyuhyun menghempaskan badannya di sebelahnya. Tas dan beberapa peralatan lain telah dibawa masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun oleh beberapa orang pelayan. Meski tempat ini merupakan sebuah apartemen, namun Siwon menyewa beberapa orang pelayan untuk melayani kepeluan sehari-hari dirinya dan adiknya. Bisa dikatakan bahwa ini bukan benar-benar sebuah apartemen. Apartemen ini terletak di kawasan mewah pusat kota Seoul dengan fasilitas lengkap. Belum lagi ukuran kamar apartemen yang dibeli Siwon ini, seukuran dengan sebuah rumah besar!

Siwon menutup buku tebal yang sebelumnya ia baca. Ia kemudian membuat badannya serilex mungkin dan mulai menatap adiknya. Menunggu berbagai cerita yang siap terlontar dari mulut sang adik.

"Ne. Menyenangkan dan semuanya lancar. Hyung tau tidak? Kemarin saat aku memancing, aku berhasil mendapatkan ikan sebesar ini!"

Mata Kyuhyun berbinar ketika ia merentangkan tangan, memperlihatkan sebesar apa ikan tangkapannya kepada sang hyung, sedangkan Siwon hanya tertawa renyah sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ketika melihat betapa polos dongsaeng tersayangnya.

"Haha .. tentu saja, Kyu. Kau memang adikku yang paling hebat!"

Siwon membuat gerakan tangan mengelus surai coklat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu langsung memajukan mulutnya dan menggerutu tak jelas. Melihat hal itu, Siwon langsung merangkul Kyuhyun dan menarik kepala Kyuhyun ke pangkuannya dengan lembut.

"Hyung! Aku bukan bayi!"

Kyuhyun masih saja menolak ketika Siwon memaksanya berbaring dan menyelipakan sebuah bantal, di antara paha Siwon dan kepala Kyuhyun. Namun akhirnya Kyuhyun mengalah dan membaringkan tubuhnya yang lelah. Camping selama dua hari bersama teman-teman universitasnya telah menguras tenaga meskipun memang sangat menyenangkan.

"Hyung, kapan kita akan mengunjungi nae eomma-appa?"

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba teringat percakapan terakhir lewat hubungan telepon dengan orang tuanya dua bulan silam. Eommanya mengatakan bahwa ia harus menjadi anak yang baik dan lulus dengan cepat agar bisa pindah ke New York bersama kakaknya. Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah sang kakak. Siwon hanya tersenyum sambil mulai mengelus rambut ikal Kyuhyun.

"Nae eomma-appa sedang sangat sibuk, Kyu. Kemarin mereka menelpon hyung. Katanya, mereka sedang berkeliling kota Eropa dan Amerika untuk menghadiri pertemuan internasional."

Kyuhyun berusaha menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya. Ia sudah dua bulan tidak bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya. Alasan pekerjaanlah yang memisahkan jarak antara mereka. Kedua orang tuanya sangat sibuk mengurusi perusahaan kakek semenjak kakek meninggal tiga tahun silam. Perusahaan tersebut merupakan perusahaan tingkat internasional, sehingga kedua orang tuanya harus turun langsung untuk menangani perusahaan tersebut.

"Kapan mereka memiliki waktu senggang hyung?"

"Semoga dalam waktu dekat ini, Kyu."

Percakapanpun terhenti. Tak ada yang melanjutkan pembicaraan tersebut. Siwon tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri sambil terus mengelus surai coklat milik dongsaengnya.

"Tidurlah, Kyu. Kau pasti capek."

Siwon tersenyum begitu menyadari kedua kelopak mata Kyuhyun telah terpejam. Ia terus membelai rambut Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun tertidur pulas di pangkuannya. Terdengar sedikit dengkuran halus dari Kyuhyun. Siwon masih saja memandangi wajah polos Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur. Berbagai perasaan dan pikiran mulai berkecamuk saat melihat wajah polos adiknya.

_Kyu …_

Siwon terus menatap wajah Kyuhyun hingga tiba-tiba rasa kantuk mulai menyerang Siwon. Tak heran, ia memang bekerja lembur setiap hari selama Kyuhyun pergi camping. Ia berusaha menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya, agar saat Kyuhyun pulang, ia dapat menemani Kyuhyun dengan baik. Mengikuti adiknya, Siwon akhirnya juga jatuh tertidur di sofa, dengan senderan sofa sebagai penumpunya.

.

.

.

Siwon terbangun ketika mendengar suara berisik yang menganggu tidurnya. Ia melihat sekeliling dan tersadar bahwa ia sedang berbaring di atas sofa, lengkap dengan selimut dan bantal di bawah kepalanya. Hari masih gelap, tapi sepertinya berisik sekali di kamar mandi. Dan .. dimana Kyuhyun?

Merasa penasaran, Siwon menyingkap selimutnya dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi di sebelah dapur. Ia berjengit ketika mendengar suara … orang batuk? Bagai tersambar petir, Siwon langsung berlari dan dengan kasar membuka pintu kamar mandi, menampilkan sosok seseorang yang sungguh ia khawatirkan sekarang.

"Kyuhyunnie!"

Siwon langsung berjongkok di sebelah Kyuhyun dan membantunya membersihkan mulutnya. Sepertinya Kyuhyun baru saja muntah, dan dugaan Siwon benar, karena beberapa detik setelah ia membersihkan westafel, Kyuhyun kembali muntah, meski hanya air yang keluar. Siwon langsung mengelus punggung Kyuhyun, membantunya merasa lebih baik.

"Mianhe, hyung … mianhe …"

Kyuhyun berucap lemah ketika ia dipapah Siwon menuju kamarnya.

"Shh .. bicara apa kamu Kyuhyunnie. Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan."

Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Kyuhyun saat dirasa tubuh Kyuhyun semakin lunglai. Berat tubuh Kyuhyun telah berpindah hampir seutuhnya di kedua lengan kekar Siwon.

Setelah sampai di kamarnya, Siwon langsung menidurkan Kyuhyun di atas kasur dan segera mengambil jaket tebal miliknya. Ia memasangkan jaket tersebut pada tubuh Kyuhyun yang menggigil kedinginan.

"Tidurlah … hyung akan berjaga di sini."

Siwon kembali mengelus rambut Kyuhyun dengan perlahan.

"Apa kau salah makan? Atau masuk angin?"

Siwon bertanya setelah beberapa saat keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

"Aku tidak apa-apa hyung, percayalah. Ini cuma mual biasa."

Kyuhyun tersenyum menenangkan, meski di mata Siwon senyum itu terlihat palsu. Terkadang semangat Kyuhyun berlawanan dengan kekuatan tubuhnya. Daya tahannya sangat lemah sehingga apabila ia merasa terlalu capek, maka tubuhnya akan dengan mudah drop. Bahkan uisa sudah menyarankan untuk melarangnya mengikuti acara-acara yang menguras tenaga, namun apa daya, tak seorang pun mampu mencegah Kyuhyun, kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa tersadar, Kyuhyun telah masuk ke dunia mimpi, meninggalkan Siwon yang masih setia mengelus kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan kerutan sakit yang terpancar dari wajah polos dongsaengnya.

Siwon tahu benar apa yang diderita Kyuhyun sejak kecil. Meski secara fisik terlahir dengan sempurna, Kyuhyun memiliki daya tahan tubuh yang lemah. Ia telah menderita pneumothorax sejak kecil. Selain itu ia juga mengalami trauma berat dengan apapun yang berhubungan dengan darah dan genangan air yang luas.

Siwon mengepalkan tangan ketika Ingatannya melayang ke kejadian beberapa bulan silam. Peristiwa tersebut membuat kondisi adiknya sering naik-turun, meski semenjak satu bulan ini keadaannya jauh lebih membaik. Sejak kejadian itu, Siwon telah bertekad akan melindungi dan tak akan membiarkan apapun serta siapapun mencelakai Kyuhyun, meski seujung rambut sekalipun.

Ia kemudian memandangi wajah Kyuhyun yang telah terlelap damai.

"Hyung janji akan berbagi kekuatan yang hyung miliki denganmu, Kyu." Ucap Siwon dengan lirih.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**Tentu dengan membaca chapter ini timbul banyak teka-teki**

**Maklum chapter pertama.**

**Semoga kalian menantikan chapter selanjutnya! **

**.**

**.**

**Tolong berikan kritik dan saran agar author mampu menulis lebih baik lagi.**

**Kamsahamnida**

**Saranghae readers ~**


	3. Chapter 2

**WE ARE BROTHERS**

**Cast** : Cho Kyuhyun, Cho Siwon

**Genre** : Brothership, Family, Drama, Angst

**Warning** : Typo(s) dan tidak sesuai EYD.

**Disclaimer** : All Cast isn't mine but this plot story is mine.

**Don't like Don't read, Don't bash!**

**-Enjoy Reading!-**

Sinar matahari mulai bersinar terang. Cahayanya mulai merambat masuk ke dalam kamar yang berisikan oleh dua orang namja. Seorang namja masih setia menutup matanya di atas kasur, sedangnya namja yang lain juga masih tertidur diatas karpet sambil menangkupkan kepalanya di atas kasur.

"hyu … ung …"

Tangan pucat milik namja yang tertidur di atas kasur mulai bergerak gelisah. Siwon, namja lain yang tertidur di atas karpet, langsung terbangun ketika mendengar suara adiknya yang memanggil namanya.

"Ya Kyu? Apakah kau sudah bangun?"

Siwon langsung mengusap lembut pipi dongsaengnya, berusaha membuat adiknya itu untuk bangun setelah beberapa kali bergerak gelisah meski masih menutup mata.

"Kyu? Gwenchana?"

Siwon menjadi khawatir ketika Kyuhyun tidak segera bangun dan menyahut. Namun dalam sekejap kekhawatiran itu lenyap ketika adiknya membuka mata.

"Aku masih mengantuk hyung."

Siwon tersenyum dan kembali mengusap dahi Kyuhyun, menyingkirkan poni yang sudah panjang agar tidak menganggu mata adiknya.

"Baiklah. Tidurlah lagi. Hyung akan membuat surat ijin untukmu."

Siwon hendak beranjak keluar ketika Kyuhyun menarik tangannya sambil berusaha untuk bangun.

"Aku lupa hyung, hari ini aku ada kegiatan praktikum. Aku harus masuk hari ini."

"Tapi Kyu … Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?"

"Gwenchana hyung. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku harus bisa segera menyelesaikan kuliahku disini agar kita bisa menyusul kepindahan eomma-appa ke New York."

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum ketika mengingat percakapannya dengan eomma di telepon beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Menyusul kepindahan?"

Siwon mengernyitkan dahi. Ia tak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh adiknya.

"Ne. Kata eomma kita bisa segera pindah ke New York setelah aku selesai kuliah, hyung."

"JANGAN MENGHARAPKAN HAL YANG TIDAK MUNGKIN, KYU!"

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar hardikan itu. Senyum di wajahnya langsung menghilang ketika mendengar bentakan Siwon. Dari sebelah mata, Kyuhyun dapat melihat bahwa hyungnya itu sedang mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat. Terdengar pula napas berat putus-putus dari seorang Cho Siwon.

"Hyung? Me … mengapa?"

Siwon menghela napas panjang sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Mianhe Kyu. Hyung tidak sengaja membentakmu. Jeongmal mianhe."

"Jelaskan ada apa sebenarnya, hyung?

"…"

"Apa hyung sedang marah dengan eomma-appa?"

"…"

"hyung?"

"Ani. Gwenchana. Segeralah siap-siap. Sudah pukul setengah tujuh. Hyung juga akan bersiap-siap untuk ke kantor."

Tanpa menjawab dengan jelas pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Siwon pergi keluar meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih bertanya-tanya. Salahkah ia? Mengapa hyungnya membentaknya?

**.**

**.**

"Hyung akan meminta Kibum ahjussi untuk menjemputmu nanti."

Siwon menepikan mobil Ferrari merahnya di depan kampus Kyuhyun. Beberapa orang yang lewat menatap mereka dengan tatapan iri. Tak seorang pun di kampus ini yang tak mengenal keluarga Cho. Keluarga Cho cukup terkenal di Korea. Tentu saja karena perusahaan Cho termasuk salah satu perusahaan tas terkenal di dunia.

"Tidak usah hyung. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Mendengar jawaban singkat dan ketus dari Kyuhyun mau tak mau membuat Siwon merasa sedih. Ia kemudian memandang lekat wajah adiknya.

"Kau masih marah karena tadi hyung membentakmu, eoh?"

"…"

"Maafkan hyung, Kyu. Sungguh, hyung tidak sengaja membentakmu tadi …"

"…"

"Kyu? Jebal …"

"Iya! Aku marah, hyung! Benar-benar marah! Makanya, beri tahu aku apa sebabnya hyung!"

Kyuhyun mempoutkan mulutnya ketika melihat Siwon menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon. Ia tak pernah sanggup untuk melihat kakaknya merasa bersedih dan bersalah. Setalah beberapa saat, terdengar napas yang dipaksakan untuk keluar.

"Baiklah, Kyu. Hyung akan menceritakannya nanti di apartemen. Sebentar lagi hyung harus menghadiri rapat dewan direksi."

Kyuhyun masih ragu untuk keluar. Ia masih menatap hyungnya dalam diam.

"Waeyo, Kyu? Nanti kau telat."

Seulas senyum terpasang di wajah Kyuhyun saat melihat wajah Siwon. Entah darimana, Ia merasa percaya kepada hyungnya.

"Baiklah hyung. Sampe nanti."

"Ne."

"Saranghae, hyung."

"Nado."

Siwon tersenyum lega tepat setelah pintu mobil tertutup. Ia memerhatikan punggung adiknya yang mulai menjauh memasuki kampusnya.

_Haruskah aku memberitahu segalanya kepadamu, Kyu?_

**.**

**.**

Siwon masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya setelah selesai menghadiri rapat dewan direksi. Ia melepas jas serta melonggarkan dasinya lalu terduduk di kursi kerjanya. Pandangannya langsung tertuju ke arah dua pigura foto yang berada di pojok meja kerjanya. Yang satu adalah foto anggota keluarganya. Appa, eomma, Kyuhyun, dan dirinya yang sedang berada di pantai. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi adalah fotonya bersama Kyuhyun ketika bermain di Lotte World.

Siwon terus memperhatikan foto itu. Betapa bahagianya mereka dulu. Hidup berdampingan dengan hubungan yang harmonis. Siwon terus menerawang hingga akhirnya pikirannya kembali ke peristiwa dua bulan yang lalu.

.

.

.

_Flashback_

"_Hyung benar-benar tidak ikut?"_

"_Ne, Kyu. Sebenarnya hyung juga sangat ingin bertemu dengan appa-eomma, tapi klien dari Jepang akan datang berkunjung esok hari."_

_Kedua namja itu sedang berdiri di depan pintu masuk bandara. Kyuhyun yang telah lima bulan lamanya tidak bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya, mendapatkan kesempatan untuk pergi ke New York dan berlibur bersama kedua orang tuanya selama liburan semester._

"_Hati-Hati, Kyu. Sampaikan salam hyung kepada mereka, ne? Hyung akan menyusul segera setelah semua pekerjaan di sini selesai."_

"_Ne hyung."_

_Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sambil mengeluarkan passport dari dalam tasnya. Begitu ia menyiapkan password dan tiket pesawat, ia kemudian berpamitan kepada hyungnya._

"_Jangan kangen aku lo, hyung."_

"_Hahaha … Hyung pasti akan merindukanmu. Sering-seringlah telepon. Kabari hyung jika nanti sudah sampai di New York."_

"_Ne, hyung. Jaga kesehatan. Segera menyusul, ne?"_

"_Ne."_

_Kyuhyun memeluk sekilas badan Siwon, lalu mulai membalikkan badan menuju ke dalam gate pesawat. Belum beberapa langkah, namun tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menghalangi kepergiannya. Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan kembali membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya._

"_Hyung menyayangimu, Kyu …"_

"_Nado, hyung."_

_Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendapat perlakuan tersebut dari kakaknya. Ia memang sangat mengetahui betapa besar rasa sayang Siwon kepadanya. Begitu pula dirinya kepada Siwon. Setelah puas mencurahkan perasaan sayang masing-masing, akhirnya pelukan itu terlepas._

"_Aku berangkat, hyung."_

"_Hati-hati, Kyu."_

_Kyuhyun pun melambaikan tangan sembari memberikan password serta tiket pesawat kepada pegawai yang menjaga gate tersebut._

_._

_._

_._

_Di dalam sebuah rumah besar yang layaknya istana di Kota New York, yang berisikan puluhan pelayan pribadi, ada sebuah keluarga sedang bersantai di sofa sambil menonton acara TV di ruang keluarga. Mereka saling melepas rindu setelah lama tidak berkumpul._

"_Eomma, Appa, salam dari Siwon hyung. Ia ada pertemuan dengan klien besok sehingga tidak bisa pergi kesini."_

_Kyuhyun baru dapat menyampaikan salam dari hyungnya setelah perjalanan seharian yang menguras tenaga._

"_Ne. Eomma sangat merindukan Siwonnie, Kyu."_

"_Nado. Appa pun juga merindukannya. Semoga besok ia bisa segera menyusul kesini. Jarang-jarang kami berdua memiliki waktu senggang seperti ini."_

_Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sambil kembali menonton acara TV, meskipun tidak benar-benar menontonnya. Pikirannya melayang ke hyungnya. Belum ada sehari dan ia sudah merasa rindu. Sebenarnya ia merasa kecewa karena Siwon tidak dapat pergi bersamanya pada hari ini. Namun apa boleh buat, pekerjaanlah yang selalu menjadi alasannya. Meski begitu Kyuhyun percaya bahwa Siwon akan segera menyusul. Hyungnya ini tak pernah mengingkari janji kepadanya._

_Melihat putra bungsunya yang termenung, eomma segera menggeser tubuhnya dan menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam dekapannya._

"_Eomma?"_

_Kyuhyun yang kaget karena gerakan tiba-tiba itu hanya mampu membenamkan mukanya di balik tubuh wanita yang telah melahirkannya tersebut. Ia menghirup aroma tubuh eommanya. Menikmati ketenangan yang tersalur dari dekapan seorang ibu._

"_Eomma menyayangimu, Kyu."_

"_Ne eomma. Nado."_

_Kyuhyun tersenyum senang sambil membalas dekapan eommanya._

"_Hei, appa juga menyayangimu Kyu."_

_Tuan Cho ikut menggeser tubuhnya untuk mendekati anak dan istrinya. Ia tersenyum sambil memeluk erat mereka berdua._

"_Nado, Appa."_

_Kyuhyun hanya mampu terharu dan tersenyum senang ketika ia merasakan dekapan hangat dari kedua orang tuanya._

_._

_._

_._

"_Wah, lihat appa! Pantainya sudah mulai kelihatan!"_

_Hari ini keluarga Cho pergi berlibur ke pantai Gulf South. Cukup jauh jarak antara rumah dengan pantai tersebut. Kira-kira sekitar tiga jam jika ditempuh dengan mobil. Setelah cukup lama menempuh perjalanan menuju pantai, akhirnya mereka sudah hampir tiba._

_Kyuhyun berdiri dan berteriak kegirangan ketika ia mulai mampu melihat pantai Gulf South. Ia melongokkan kepalanya dari atas atap mobil yang dapat terbuka sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia ingat beberapa tahun silam, dirinya, Siwon, dan kedua orang tuanya bermain ke pantai ini. Saat-saat yang begitu menyenangkan._

"_Ne. Appa sudah bisa mencium bau ombaknya!"_

_Sahut sang Appa yang juga tampak senang meski masih menikmati pemandangan sembari duduk di kursi penumpang, di sebelah supir. Sang Eommajuga tersenyum senang melihat keakraban ini. Kesibukan yang mendera selalu saja memisahkan keluarganya baik secara tempat maupun waktu. Namun ia masih bersyukur, meski Siwon tak bisa ikut, namun Kyuhyun tetap ceria seperti biasanya. Kedua anaknya itu benar-benar memiliki hubungan batin dan persaudaraan yang kuat. Kyuhyun kecil akan menangis jika sang hyung tak segera pulang ke rumah setelah bersekolah._

_Kyuhyun baru saja akan kembali duduk ketika supir pribadinya berteriak ketakutan._

"_REMNYA BLONG TUAAAAN!"_

_Seisi mobil berteriak ketakutan. Jalanan menuju pantai ini memang berkelok-kelok dan berada di atas tebing curam. Kyuhyun yang masih shock hanya mampu terdiam. Ia tak sempat mengenakan seat beltnya kembali. Tubuhnya sudah gemetar dan bermandinkan keringat dingin. Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan saat dirasa gerakan mobil yang semakin tak terkendali._

_Eomma yang berada disebelahnya langsung menarik tubuh Kyuhyun ke dalam dekapannya, berusaha melindungi seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya sambil terus menggumamkan doa._

_Beberapa kali mobil mampu lolos dari mobil yang melaju dari arah berlawanan. Namun saat belokan curam berikutnya, ada sebuah truk container yang sedang melaju. Besarnya mobil container itu membuat sebagian besar jalan terambil. Supir keluarga Cho kaget dan panik. Ia berusaha menghindar, namun mobil keluarga Cho yang sangat dekat dengan sisi curam tebing tak mampu lagi mengerem ketika sebuah truk besar dibelakang truk container tadi melaju dengan kecepatan kencang ke arahnya._

_BRUAK_

"_Aarrrrghhh!"_

"_Kyuhyunnieee!"_

_Teriakan memilukan terdengar. Kyuhyun memeluk eommanya dengan erat saat dirasa mobil mulai jatuh dan berputar, menghantam batuan-batuan terjal. Beberapa barang dan tas sudah terlempar keluar. Atap mobil yang masih terbuka membuat Kyuhyun merasakan gesekan kasar dari batu-batuan terjal tersebut. Kyuhyun langsung kehilangan kesadaran saat sesuatu menghantam kepalanya dengan sangat keras._

_._

_._

_Perasaan Siwon sudah tidak enak sejak pagi ini. Meski sedang berada di tengah-tengah meeting dengan klien dari Jepang pada saat ini, Siwon tidak dapat berkonsentrasi. Entah mengapa sejak tadi pikirannya melayang ke adiknya yang sedang berada di New York._

_Tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyi. Ia langsung merogoh saku celanannya. Alisnya bertaut saat menyadari siapa yang menelepon._

_New York's home is calling_

_Siwon mengucapkan permintaan maaf dan ijin keluar untuk menerima telepon. Klien dari Jepang itu hanya tersenyum maklum._

_Sesampainya di luar, Siwon segera menekan tombol penerimaan telepon._

"_Ne, yabosseo? Ada apa Hangeng ahjussi?"_

_Hangeng ahjussi adalah kepala pelayan di rumah New York. Hangeng telah mengasuh kedua anak keluarga Cho sejak masih kecil di Seoul, sebelum kedua orang tuanya pindah ke New York._

_Raut wajah Siwon menegang saat mengetahui ke arah mana percakapan telepon ini. Ia berteriak frustasi saat mengetahui seluruh keluarganya baru saja mengalami kecelakaan._

"_BAGAIMANA KEADAAN MEREKA?!"_

_Siwon yang sudah kalap, tak memerdulikan tatapan karyawan yang melihatnya berteriak ke arah telephon. Yang ia perdulikan hanyalah bagaimana kondisi keluarganya. Beberapa saat kemudian Siwon jatuh ke lantai sambil menunduk dan menggenggam erat handphonenya. Ia meraung dan menangis dengan keras. Para karyawan yang lewat langsung mendekatinya, berusaha memberi bantuan kepada boss mereka._

"_Appa … Eomma …"_

"_Hiks … Hiks … Kyuhyunnie …"_

_Para karyawan tersebut langsung memandang Siwon dengan rasa iba. Tak pernah mereka melihat kondisi Siwon seperti ini. Berbagai masalah yang menghantam perusahaan selalu mampu diselesaikannya, meski sesusah apapun. Tak pernah mereka melihat Siwon yang se-frustasi ini. Mereka yakin, hanya orang yang sangat disayanginyalah yang mampu membuat Siwon seperti ini._

_Flashback End_

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memandang ke arah seorang siswa baru yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Seorang namja, tubuhnya sangat tinggi, dan wajahnya sangat tampan. Teman-teman perempuan Kyuhyun telah berteriak kegirangan ketika sang siswa baru tersebut mulai menampilkan senyumnya, memulai acara perkenalan diri.

"Annyeong haseyo. Shim Changmin imnida."

TBC

.

.

.

Halo readers ~

Author update kilat nih

Lagi semangat nulis sih gara-gara ide sedang mengalir lancar.

.

.

Gimana untuk chapter ini?

Udah kejawab teka-teki dan pertanyaannya?

Berikan saran dan komentar ya.

.

.

Author mau minta pendapat,

Menurut reader gimana peran Changmin di fanfic ini?

Antagoniskah? Protagoniskah?

Berikan pendapat kalian ya biar author semakin lancar nulisnya biar bisa cepet update. Hehe ..

.

.

Saraghaeyo readers ~

Kamsahamnida! :D


	4. Chapter 3

**WE ARE BROTHERS**

**Cast** : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Shim Changmin, Hangeng.

**Genre** : Brothership, Family, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort.

**Warning** : Typo(s) dan tidak sesuai EYD.

**Disclaimer** : All Cast isn't mine but this plot story is mine.

**Don't like Don't read, Don't bash!**

**-Enjoy Reading!-**

_Flashback_

_Tuan Cho melihat semua yang terjadi. Mobil yang berusaha menghindar dari truk hingga akhirnya menghantam pembatas jalan, lalu terjun bebas dari atas tebing curam menuju ke dalam laut._

_Lantunan doa pun tak luput dari pendengarannya. Di sudut matanya ia bisa melihat bahwa Mrs. Cho sedang mendekap tubuh Kyuhyun dengan erat sembari menggumamkan berbagai doa kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa._

_Mobil terus berputar dan terbalik saat menghantam batuan-batuan terjal. Tuan Cho hanya bisa menggenggam erat pegangan pintu sambil menutup mata. Tak lama kemudian, ia bisa merasakan gerakan mobil melambat saat mulai masuk ke dalam air. Perlahan air mulai masuk ke dalam mobil, memenuhi setiap ruang kosong yang ada._

_Tuan Cho segera berusaha melepaskan seat belt yang dikenakannya, namun sial, batuan tebing yang berukuran cukup besar jatuh menimpa dashboard depan mobil dengan kencang. Tak ayal lagi, mobil semakin masuk jauh ke dalam lautan._

_Tuan Cho menyadari bahwa dashboard depan mobil yang tertimpa batuan tersebut, membuat kedua kakinya terhimpit sehingga tak bisa bergerak. Air laut pun sudah semakin memenuhi rongga dadanya, berusaha mengambil kesadaran yang dimilikinya._

_Ia melihat ke kursi supir. Sang supir pribadi telah kehilangan kesadarannya. Tak jauh berbeda, kakinya pun juga terhimpit oleh dashboard mobil yang ringsek._

_Tuan Cho pun menoleh ke belakang, sang eomma dan anaknya juga telah kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya. Ketika mengetahui bahwa tubuh Kyuhyun tak terjerat oleh seat belt, tangan Tuan Cho langsung menggapai-gapai ke arah Kyuhyun. Tuan Cho menarik kaki Kyuhyun, membuat dekapan dari sang eomma terlepas, lalu berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun ke atas agar sampai di permukaan._

_Melihat tubuh sang anak yang telah menuju ke alam kehidupan, Tuan Cho tersenyum lemah._

_Kyuhyun ah, appa dan eomma menyayangimu, nak …_

_Flashback End._

_._

_._

_._

Siwon masuk ke dalam apartemen dan segera membersihkan tubuhnya. Setelah merasa segar, Siwon merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Ia memandangi gumpalan langit sore yang dapat langsung terlihat dari jendela kamarnya.

Kyuhyun belum pulang, mungkin ada acara di kampusnya.

Siwon telah meminta tolong kepada Kibum ahjussi, kepala pelayan di apartemen ini, untuk menjemput Kyuhyun ketika nanti Kyuhyun menelepon. Ia hanya ingin beristirahat sekarang. Urusan kantor yang banyak membuat Siwon cukup capek dan kewalahan. Dan kedua mata itu pun tertutup, masuk lebih dalam ke dalam alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memandang tak suka saat Changmin, sang anak pindahan terus menerus mengikutinya. Changmin dengan senyum lebarnya, terus saja mengajak Kyuhyun mengobrol, meski Kyuhyun mengacuhkannya.

"Hei, namamu Kyuhyun kan? Apakah setelah ini ada acara? Ayo ajak aku berkeliling kampus! Aku belum terlalu mengenal lingkungan kampus ini. Hei, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil terus melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruang ekstrakulikuler. Ia sungguh merasa risih dengan kehadiran Changmin di sekitarnya, karena sejak tadi teman-teman di kelasnya memandangnya dengan tajam.

"Kenapa harus Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Oh … Changmin ah … Seharusnya kau bersama kami saja …"

Selama di kelas, terdengar gumaman kekecewaan dari teman-teman perempuan Kyuhyun saat Changmin, yang duduk di sebelah bangku Kyuhyun, hanya mengajak omong Kyuhyun dan mengacuhkan mereka. Kyuhyun yang merasa sebal, akhirnya berjalan keluar menuju ruangan ekstrakulikuler menyanyi yang diikutinya, berusaha pergi menjauh dari jangkauan Changmin. Namun sialnya, sang siswa pindahan itu tetap saja mengikutinya.

Merasa jengah dengan omongan Changmin yang tak berhenti-berhenti, Kyuhyun pun akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang Changmin.

"Berhenti mengikutiku!"

Kyuhyun langsung memandang Changmin dengan tajam saat ia yang hendak membantahnya lagi. Melihat pandangan tajam Kyuhyun yang menghunus wajahnya, membuat Changmin segera menutup mulutnya.

"Hei, Kyuhyun ah! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa tidak masuk?"

Kyuhyun segera menoleh saat mendengar temannya memanggilnya. Lee Donghae merupakan sahabatnya dan ia juga mengikuti ekstrakulikuler yang sama dengan Kyuhyun.

Mengacuhkan keberadaan Changmin, Kyuhyun melangkah lebar mendekati Donghae.

"Ne, aku baru saja akan masuk."

Donghae memandang bertanya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Siapa dia, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun hendak menjawab pertanyaan Donghae, namun tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Saya Shim Changmin, siswa pindahan. Bolehkah saya juga mengikuti ekstrakulikuler ini?"

Kyuhyun memandang tak percaya pada apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Ia hendak berucap lagi, namun ucapannya tercekat saat ia melihat senyuman manis yang terukir di bibir Changmin kepadanya.

_Ommo …_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Flashback_

_Siwon tak pernah menyangka bahwa liburan Kyuhyun ke New York adalah liburan terakhirnya bersama kedua orang tuanya._

_Kakinya bergetar ketika ia berjalan terseok-seok keluar dari ruang UGD. Aliran bening sejak tadi telah mengalir di kedua sisi pipinya. Tenaganya bagai terhisap keluar, ketika ia mendapat kabar kecelakaan keluarganya. Ia segera mengambil penerbangan hari itu juga, meninggalkan pertemuan dengan klien dari Jepang. Tak ia perdulikan segala urusan perusahaan. Toh jika ia tak memiliki siapa pun lagi didunia ini, tak ada gunanya ia membangun perusahaan itu._

_Berkali-kali Hangeng hendak menyangga tubuh Siwon ketika tubuh itu mulai limbung, namun selalu ditepis oleh Siwon. Siwon sungguh tak mampu menghadapi kenyataan ini. Pikirannya menolak semua ini. Ini tak mungkin terjadi!_

_Kedua orang tuanya meninggal._

_Sedangkan kondisi Kyuhyun dinyatakan kritis. Pendarahan di bagian kepalanya membuat Kyuhyun tak dapat bangun dalam waktu dekat. Kondisinya naik-turun dengan cepat. Sesekali pula Kyuhyun harus merenggang nyawa pada saat kondisinya turun drastis._

_Siwon jatuh di lantai rumah sakit saat dirasa kakinya semakin lemas. Hangeng segera mendekati Siwon dan memeluknya, berbagi kekuatan kepadanya. Hangeng juga cukup merasa shock ketika mendapatkan telepon dari pihak kepolisian yang menyatakan bahwa tuan dan nyonya besar, beserta tuan muda Kyuhyun mengalami kecelakaan maut._

"_Kh … Hiks … Hiks … Eomma … Apppa …! Jangan tinggalkan aku …! Ukh … Hiks … Hiks …"_

_Tangisan memilukan itu cukup terdengar keras di ruang tunggu UGD tersebut. Orang-orang yang lewat hanya mampu menatapnya dengan perasaan iba. Hangeng hanya mengeratkan pelukannya, meredam tangisan Siwon yang semakin lama terdengar semakin memilukan._

_Setelah beberapa menit menenangkan tuan mudanya, Hangeng mengangkat tubuh Siwon dan mengajaknya untuk duduk di atas kursi. Air matanya telah berhenti. Kini yang tertinggal hanyalah tatapan kosong. Siwon layaknya mayat hidup. Ia tak menolak ketika Hangeng menarik tubuhnya untuk berbaring di atas pangkuannya._

_Hangeng mengelus surai hitam milik Siwon. Ia terus melakukannya hingga mata Siwon terpejam. Perjalanan yang jauh serta kondisi mental yang terkuras membuat Siwon kelelahan hingga ia akhirnya jatuh tertidur._

_._

_._

_._

"_Hyung, aku akan membawa pulang Kyuhyun ke Korea."_

_Hangeng menoleh tak percaya ketika Siwon mengucapkan hal itu. Mereka baru saja pulang dari acara pemakaman kedua orang tua Siwon. Sudah dua hari berlalu, dan keadaan Kyuhyun masih dinyatakan koma._

"_Tapi tuan muda …"_

"_Dokter mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun mengalami amnesia. Benturan ketika kecelakaan itu membuatnya hilang ingatan. Aku akan memulai hidup baru dengan Kyuhyun di Korea."_

"_Tuan muda, apakah Anda telah memikirkan hal ini baik-baik?"_

"_Ya. Aku tak mau melihat Kyuhyun merasakan kehilangan sepertiku."_

"_Maksud tuan muda?"_

"_Tak akan aku biarkan Kyuhyun mengingat semua yang terjadi. Biar aku saja yang menanggung semua beban ini."_

_Hangeng menatap nanar ke arah Siwon. Ia sungguh tak mampu membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika tuan muda kecilnya mengetahui semua ini._

_Flashback End_

.

.

.

Siwon terbangun ketika ia mendengar handphonenya berbunyi berkali-kali. Ia mengumpulkan kesadarannya, hingga ia tersadar bahwa langit telah berubah menjadi gelap. Ia mengernyit ketika tahu siapa yang meneleponnya.

_New York's home_

"Ne, yabosseo? Hangeng ahjussi, ada apa?"

"_Tuan muda … Saya … Saya …"_

Siwon menautkan alisnya saat mendengar nada bicara Hangeng yang terbata-bata ketakutan.

"Ada apa sebenarnya, hyung?"

"_Saya … Saya baru saja mendapat laporan dari pihak kepolisian …"_

"Lalu?"

Siwon semakin cemas ketika Hangeng membahas tentang kecelakaan tersebut lagi.

"_Kata pihak kepolisian …"_

"Cepat katakan hyung ada apa ini sebenarnya?!"

Siwon yang tidak sabar segera meninggikan suaranya. Ia merasa sangat cemas ketika mendengar nada bicara Hangeng yang tak tenang seperti biasa.

"_Saya baru saja mendapatkan informasi dari polisi … Sebenarnya kecelakaan dua bulan yang lalu … tidak sepenuhnya murni karena kecelakaan …"_

"MWOO?!"

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gimana buat chapter ini? Apakah alurnya terlalu lambat?**

**Apakah kalian semakin penasaran? **

**.**

**.**

**Gak nyangka bisa update tiap hari kayak gini.**

**Hehe ...**

**Sedang semangat nulis sih. :D**

**.**

**.**

**Seperti biasa, tinggalkan jejak di kolom komentar ya readers.**

**.**

**.**

**Oh iya, fanfic ini murni brothership.**

**Bukan incest, bukan BL, apalagi yaoi. -.-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kamsahamnida readers ~**

**Saranghaeyo :***


	5. Chapter 4

**WE ARE BROTHERS**

**Cast** : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Shim Changmin, Lee Donghae, Hangeng, Kim Kibum.

**Genre** : Brothership, Family, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort.

**Warning** : Typo(s) dan tidak sesuai EYD.

**Disclaimer** : All Cast isn't mine but this plot story is mine.

**Don't like Don't read, Don't bash!**

**-Enjoy Reading!-**

_Flashback_

_Bola mata itu terlihat mulai bergerak di dalam kelopak matanya yang masih terpejam. Beberapa kali terlihat gerakan dari jari-jari tangannya. Siwon langsung terlonjak kaget saat ia mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh suara yang sudah lama ingin ia dengarkan._

"_Hyu … ng …"_

_Meski frase itu terdengar sangat lemah dan hampir tak terdengar, namun mampu membuktikan bahwa frase tersebut semakin nyata dan hidup. Siwon sudah berdiri di sebelahnya, menantikan saat kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka sempurna untuk menampilkan manik coklat indah yang tersembunyi sejak dua minggu lamanya._

_Perlahan namun pasti, kedua kelopak itu mulai membuka sedikit demi sedikit. Cahaya lampu kamar yang cukup terang, membuatnya kembali memejamkan mata, lalu berusaha untuk membukanya lagi. Siwon terus menggenggam erat tangan itu, meyakinkan bahwa ia ada di sampingnya._

_Dan akhirnya manik coklat indah itu telah terbuka sempurna. Awalnya tatapannya terlihat kosong, namun lama-kelamaan, saat melihat wajah hyungnya, ia mengguratkan senyum lemah._

"_Bagaimana perasaanmu, Kyu? Apa ada yang sakit?"_

_Akhirnya Siwon menanyakan frase yang terlintas di pikirannya. Ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa adiknya telah baik-baik saja. Sebagai jawaban, Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng untuk mengisyaratkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja._

"_Mengapa aku disini, hyung?"_

_Meski hampir menyerupai bisikan, namun frase itu mampu Siwon tangkap. Siwon mengeratkan pegangannya ke besi pegangan di pinggir kasur. Ia berusaha mengatur kalimat-kalimat yang akan diucapkannya._

"_Hyung menemukanmu tergeletak di kamar mandi, Kyu. Sepertinya kamu jatuh dan kepalamu sempat terbentur lantai. Apakah kamu tidak ingat?"_

_Dan frase kebohongan itu telah meluncur sempurna dari mulut seorang Cho Siwon. Tak mungkin ia tarik kembali ucapannya. Ia harus tetap maju, menjalankan apa yang sudah ia putuskan. Membuat adiknya tak tahu apapun agar tak terluka._

_Kyuhyun kembali menggeleng. Kondisinya yang masih lemah tak memungkinkannya untuk berusaha mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi. Kepalanya mulai berdenyut sakit saat ia berusaha memutar waktu. Melihat gurat kesakitan adiknya, tangan Siwon teralih pada tombol merah di sebelah kasur, menghubungkannya dengan dokter yang menangani adiknya._

_Tak lama waktu berselang, pintu ruangan terbuka, menampilkan sesosok lelaki paruh baya yang mengenakan jas putih yang diikuti beberapa perawat. Mereka kemudian mendekati kedua sosok di dalam ruangan._

"_Apa kabar tuan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana kabar Anda?"_

_Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lemah. Denyutan menyakitkan di kepalanya membuat ia merasa semakin tak berdaya, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaan dari dokter tersebut._

"_Kami akan melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan terlebih dulu."_

_Mengerti maksud ucapan sang dokter, Siwon beranjak meninggalkan ruangan, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika dirasakan sebuah tangan memegang ujung jarinya. Siwon menoleh dan langsung beranjak kembali mendekati tubuh lemah yang menahan kepergiannya tersebut._

"_Ada apa, nae dongsaeng?"_

"_Hyung … Jangan beritahu eomma … appa ya … aku tak mau … membuat mereka kha … watir …"_

_Meski dengan napas terputus-putus, akhirnya kata-kata itu mampu tersampaikan. Kyuhyun memandang Siwon dengan tatapan memohon. Siwon menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menghalau rasa bersalah yang menghantuinya._

"_n … ne … Kyu …"_

_Hanya frase itu yang mampu Siwon guratkan, sebelum ia akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan keluar dari kamar VIP tempat adiknya berada._

_Begitu sampai di luar, air mata tak mampu lagi terbendung. Siwon jatuh terduduk di lantai rumah sakit, menangkupkan wajahnya pada kedua lengannya._

"_Hiks … Mianhe … Kyu … ukh … Hiks hiks …"_

_Flashback End_

.

.

.

Siwon sedang memikirkan percakapannya beberapa jam yang lalu dengan Hangeng ahjussi.

Apa benar ini semua sebuah kesengajaan? Tapi siapa yang melakukannya? Dan untuk apa? Ia tak akan pernah mengampuni siapapun yang telah membuat keluarganya seperti ini!

Siwon mengepalkan tangannya, menunjukkan guratan emosi yang hendak keluar. Ingin rasanya ia membanting semua benda di sini, namun tak mungkin. Ia sedang menikmati makan malam bersama adiknya. Ia harus bisa menahan emosinya.

_Tahan Cho Siwon …_

"Kenapa makanannya tak dimakan, hyung?"

Siwon tersentak. Ia memandang Kyuhyun. Ia baru sadar bahwa semenjak tadi Kyuhyun memerhatikannya.

"Ah … Aniyo … Selera makan hyung tiba-tiba hilang."

Siwon memaksakan seulas senyum kepada adiknya.

"Apakah hyung sakit?"

"Ah … Ani. Hanya masalah pekerjaan."

Ingin rasanya Siwon meninju dirinya sendiri. Sudah banyak sekali kebohongan yang ia ukir dari mulutnya.

Makan malam itu berlanjut dengan hening. Sesekali Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Siwon, khawatir dengan keadaannya. Kakaknya itu memang terlalu gila kerja. Ia tak akan menyerah sebelum mendapatkan apa yang ingin ia capai. Kyuhyun terdiam ketika ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Hyung … Kau belum menceritakannya."

Dan kata-kata itu menghantam telak Siwon. Ia belum membuat alasan yang akan ia katakan kepada adiknya. Sebenarnya, yang mengetahui perihal kecelakaan tersebut hanya dirinya, Kibum ahjussi, dan Hangeng ahjussi. Dengan kekuasaannya, Siwon telah mengubur berita ini dalam-dalam agar tak menyebar di media. Perkara sulit memang, namun semua bisa dilakukan dengan sebuah kekuasaan. Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, akhirnya Siwon menghela napasnya.

"Hyung hanya sedang bertengkar tentang masalah pekerjaan dengan appa, Kyu. Appa sungguh keras kepala. Susah sekali merubah pendiriannya. Padahal itu merugikan banyak karyawan."

Frase itu akhirnya terguratkan kembali. _Sebuah kebohongan_.

"Benarkah? Hyung harus segera menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan appa!"

Kyuhyun mempoutkan mulutnya. Ia merasa sebal karena hanya masalah pekerjaan, kakak dan ayahnya menjadi berantam.

"Ne. Hyung akan segera meluruskannya, Kyu."

Siwon hanya mampu tersenyum. Rasa bersalah telah mengakar di hatinya. Entah sampai kapan ia mampu membohongi adiknya. Ia hanya tak ingin Kyuhyun merasakan sakit karena sebuah kehilangan.

.

.

.

"Hyung nanti malam aku diundang makan malam oleh Donghae."

Pagi ini cuaca cukup cerah. Sejak tadi, Siwon telah bersiap-siap karena pagi ini ada meeting yang harus dipimpinnya.

"Ne. Ada acara apa, Kyu?"

Siwon telah mengenal Donghae sejak lama. Donghae adalah sahabat Kyuhyun.

"Si ikan tongkol itu berulang tahun hyung."

Kyuhyun hanya menjawab sekenanya, memanggil sahabat sejak SMPnya dengan sebutan ikan tongkol.

"Baiklah, nanti malam akan hyung antar."

"Ah … tidak perlu hyung. Seseorang akan menjemputku."

Siwon hendak bertanya lebih jauh, namun Kyuhyun telah berlari keluar.

"Hyung, aku berangkat sama Kibum ahjussi ya! Pagi ini aku ada ujian!"

Dan suara pintu mau tak mau menutup rasa keingintahuan Siwon.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun telah memakai kemeja berwarna biru berikut celana jeans dengan rapi. Sembari berjalan keluar apartement, ia mengenakan jam tangan digitalnya. Saat ia hendak memilih sepatu, Kibum ahjussi, kepala pelayan di apartementnya menyapanya.

"Selamat sore tuan muda Kyuhyun."

Kibum membungkuk hormat ketika ia melihat Kyuhyun berjongkok di depan etalase sepatu, memilih sepatu yang akan dikenakannya untuk menghadiri ulang tahun sahabatnya, Lee Donghae.

"Ne, Kibum ahjussi."

"Anda akan pergi keluar, tuan muda?"

"Ne."

Kyuhyun masih sibuk mengenakan sepatu kets warna putih yang dipilihnya.

"Akan saya siapkan terlebih dahulu mobilnya, tuan muda."

"Ah … aniyo. Temanku akan datang menjemput."

Kibum ahjussi mengangguk paham. Kyuhyun melirik jam tangannya sekilas, memastikan bahwa waktu janjiannya telah tiba.

"Aku berangkat, ahjussi!"

"Ne. Hati-hati di jalan tuan muda."

.

.

.

Changmin menghela napas berkali-kali. Entah apa yang membuat namja itu gelisah. Bukankah seharusnya ia senang karena diberi kesempatan untuk menjemput dan mengantar pulang Kyuhyun. Setidaknya itu cara terbaik agar mampu dekat dengan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya terus menerus memandang keluar jendela saat mobil yang dikemudikan oleh Changmin menembus keramaian kota Seoul. Ia sama sekali tak berniat untuk memulai percakapan. Kyuhyun juga terpaksa menumpang di mobil Changmin. Jika saja Changmin tak memaksanya, ia akan memilih naik taxi. Ia sungguh berharap mampu untuk membawa mobil sendiri. Ia hanya tak ingin merepotkan kakaknya dan Kibum ahjussi. Namun entah mengapa, begitu ia mencoba memegang kendali stir, kepalanya bagai meledak karena sakit.

Lamunan Kyuhyun buyar ketika Changmin memanggil namanya.

"Kita sudah sampai, Kyu."

Kyuhyun baru sadar bahwa ia telah berada di halaman parkir hotel Hyundaima, sebuah hotel bintang lima yang menawarkan berbagai masakan luar negeri berkualitas tinggi. Kyuhyun segera turun dan berjalan lebih dahulu, meninggalkan Changmin yang masih mengambil tas di jok belakang mobil.

"Hey, Kyu, tunggu aku!"

Mungkin karena kakinya yang panjang, sekarang Changmin telah mensejajari langkah Kyuhyun.

"Kita berangkat bareng. Tentu saja kita harus masuk berbarengan."

Lagi-lagi Changmin memamerkan senyuman terbaiknya. Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya. Jangan sampai ia bisa diperdaya oleh senyuman itu lagi.

.

.

.

Donghae tersenyum penuh arti saat melihat Kyuhyun dan Changmin masuk ke restoran bersama. Ia merasa senang karena Kyuhyun akhirnya mulai bisa terbuka dengan orang lain. Selama ini, hanya dialah yang dipercayai oleh Kyuhyun, tentu saja selain kedua orang tuanya dan Siwon hyung. Kyuhyun memang terkenal sebagai orang yang introvert dan terlihat angkuh. Namun jika sudah dekat dengannya, sesungguhnya Kyuhyun adalah anak yang manja dan manis.

.

.

.

Makan malam itu selesai sekitar pukul sembilan malam. Acara ulang tahun itu cukup ramai. Donghae memang mengundang seluruh teman kelas beserta teman ekstrakulikulernya. Maklum, keluarga Donghae sama seperti keluarga Kyuhyun, kalangan atas yang dikenal oleh masyarakat Korea. Keluarga Donghae merupakan pengeksport pakaian butik. Ibunya adalah seorang desainer terkenal dan ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha cerdas yang tahu menahu tentang kemungkinan pasar. Perpaduan yang pas. Tak heran jika usaha keluarga mereka berhasil menjalankan bisnis dengan sukses.

Saat pulang, Kyuhyun mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun lagi kepada Donghae. Tak lupa ia berpamitan kepada kedua orang tua Donghae yang sudah ia anggap sebagai orang tua ke"dua"nya.

.

.

.

"Kyu, aku ke kamar mandi sebentar ya. Tunggu di sini loh! Jangan tinggalin aku."

Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas sebagai tanda bahwa ia mendengar perkataan Changmin. Setelah beberapa menit berdiri di depan pintu masuk toilet, Kyuhyun yang merasa bosan, memutuskan untuk melihat berkeliling. Ia belum pernah pergi ke hotel ini, padahal sudah lama ia tinggal di Seoul.

Langkahnya terhenti saat matanya menangkap pemandangan tersebut. Badannya tercekat saat ia melihat sebuah kolam renang di balik tumbuhan merambat di dekat pintu masuk kamar mandi tadi. Meski rasa takut mulai berkecamuk di sekujur tubuhnya, namun entah mengapa, kakinya tetap saja melangkah mendekati kolam renang tersebut. Napasnya semakin memburu ketika ia telah sampai di pinggir kolam. Dahinya berkerut ketakutan saat ia mampu melihat dasar kolam renang tersebut. _Cukup dalam._

Tiba-tiba bagaikan ada aliran listrik yang menyambar, tubuh Kyuhyun langsung tersentak. Rasa sakit yang amat sangat menghantam kepalanya. Rasanya kepalanya dihantam berkali-kali oleh beribu-ribu palu. Badannya sudah bermandikan keringat dingin. Kakinya bergetar hebat saat kilasan-kilasan memori yang tak pernah ia ingat -_atau mungkin terlupakan_- mulai bermunculan di kepalanya bagai rol film.

_Laut._

_Mengambang._

_Terluka._

_Laut._

_Mengambang._

_Terluka._

_Laut._

_Mengambang._

_Terluka._

Frase itu terus berputar di dalam kepala Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terlalu pusing. Ia berusaha mengingat apa arti dibalik kilasan memori yang terus berputar di dalam kepalanya, namun semakin ia berpikir, kepalanya semakin sakit. Tubuh Kyuhyun mulai oleng saat ia merasa tidak kuat dengan denyutan sakit di kepalanya yang semakin lama semakin terasa sakit.

Kyuhyun akhirnya menyerah dengan rasa sakit itu. Rasa sakit itu membuat kepalanya mau meledak. Perlahan kesadaran mulai menjauh dari dirinya. Jarak yang sangat sempit antara dirinya dengan kolam membuat tubuhnya, yang semakin lemas, tak mampu menghindar saat tubuh itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjungkal masuk ke dalam air dengan suara yang keras.

BYUR!

Kesadaran Kyuhyun yang semakin menipis, membuatnya tak mampu untuk sekedar menggapaikan tangan, meminta pertolongan. Tubuhnya serasa mati rasa saat ia berada di dalam air. Perlahan tubuhnya jatuh semakin dalam ke dasar kolam. Gelembung-gelembung udara mulai keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun, menandakan bahwa paru-parunya mulai terisi dengan air. Hingga akhirnya teriakan seseorang yang memanggil namanyalah yang menjadi suara terakhir yang mampu ia dengar.

"KYUHYUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhirnya bisa update jugaaa! :D *joget gara-gara kesenengan**

**Maaf ya karena baru bisa update.**

**Author sibuk banget nih.**

**Minggu depan sudah UAS.**

**Doain nilai raport saya bagus ya chingu. **

**Amin.**

**Gomawo ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bagimana untuk chapter ini?**

**Semoga tidak bosan-bosan untuk memberi komentar.**

**Semoga masih menunggu chapter berikutnya ya. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oh iya, author mau tanya.**

**Kalau kalian lebih suka cerita dijelaskan lebih banyak dengan cara pendeskripsian detail atau lewat percakapan?**

**Kasih tau author ya.**

**Biar tulisan author semakin bagus. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gomawo**

**Saranghamnida ~**


	6. Chapter 5

**WE ARE BROTHERS**

**Cast** : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Shim Changmin, Lee Donghae, Hangeng, Kim Kibum.

**Genre** : Brothership, Family, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort.

**Warning** : Typo(s) dan tidak sesuai EYD.

**Disclaimer** : All Cast isn't mine but this plot story is mine.

**Don't like Don't read, Don't bash!**

**-Enjoy Reading!-**

Changmin mengerang frustasi saat ia tak mampu menemukan sosok Kyuhyun di depan pintu masuk toilet.

Apakah anak itu sengaja kabur meninggalkannya?

Changmin memandang berkeliling, namun tetap saja, ia tak melihat Kyuhyun di sekitar tempat tersebut. Ia baru saja akan mencari lebih jauh, namun langkah kakinya langsung terhenti saat mendengar suara benda terjatuh ke dalam air dengan suara yang sangat keras. Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak. Berbagai kemungkinan buruk mulai muncul dan menghantui pikiran Changmin tak menunggu waktu lama, Changmin langsung berlari ke sumber suara.

Matanya membelalak lebar saat mampu menangkap sosok tubuh orang yang dicarinya di dalam sebuah kolam renang. Tubuh itu sama sekali tak bergeming dan mulai tertutupi sepenuhnya oleh air.

"KYUHYUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN!"

Changmin langsung berlari sambil melempar tas, dompet, dan handphone yang berada di sakunya sembarangan.

BYUR!

Changmin berenang dengan cepat dan berhasil mendekap tubuh Kyuhyun sebelum tubuh tersebut jatuh semakin dalam. Ia langsung menarik kepala Kyuhyunnya ke atas air. Meski gelap, Changmin mempu melihat rona wajah Kyuhyun. Putih pucat seperti mayat. Matanya pun terpejam erat dengan gerakan bibir yang terlihat menggigil.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Changmin mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dari dalam air ke tepian kolam renang. Changmin langsung menyusul Kyuhyun dan mengecek denyut nadi Kyuhyun.

_Lemah._

Bahkan Changmin tak mampu menangkap deru napas Kyuhyun. Changmin langsung memposisikan tangannya di atas dada Kyuhyun. Menekannya berkali-kali, berusaha membuat paru-paru Kyuhyun bekerja kembali.

"Ayolah Kyu! Bernapaslah!"

Changmin berteriak frustasi saat ia tak juga mampu membuat Kyuhyun bernapas. Ia semakin menguatkan hentakan tangannya di atas dada Kyuhyun.

Saat hentakan kelima dilakukan, terdengar tarikan napas yang sangat berat dan dipaksakan disusul dengan suara batuk. Changmin sedikit bernapas lega saat ia mengetahui bahwa dada Kyuhyun telah bergerak naik turun, meski dalam tempo yang sangat cepat.

Kyuhyun berusaha mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya saat ia merasa bahwa paru-parunya sama sekali tak terisi udara. Meski berusaha bernapas dengan normal, namun tetap saja rasanya masih sesak.

"Kyu? Kau dengar aku?"

Meski matanya masih terpejam, Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Changminlah yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Kyu? Hei? Gwenchana? Katakan sesuatu, Kyu!"

Suara panik itu terdengar berkali-kali. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan bahwa surai coklatnya sedang dielus oleh orang yang berada di sampingnya, Changmin. Kepalanya masih terasa sakit, meski lebih baik saat Changmin mengelusnya.

"Se … sak … Kepalaku … Sakit …"

"Sesak? Apa airnya masih ada di paru-parumu!? Batukkan lagi Kyu, agar airnya dapat keluar!"

Changmin segera menyelipkan tangannya di bawah badan Kyuhyun dan menggosok punggungnya, berusaha membantunya agar merasa lebih baik. Namun semua tak sesuai dengan pikirannya.

"A … aniyo … haa … ah … Se … Sepertinya pneumothoraxku kambuh … haahh …"

"Mwo? Kau menderita Pneumothorax!?"

Kyuhyun sudah tak mampu berkata lebih banyak. Ia semakin mengerang kesakitan saat rasa sakit menghantam kepalanya lagi. Karena rasa sakit yang luar biasa, kesadaran Kyuhyun mulai timbul dan tenggelam. Ditengah-tengah rasa sakit yang melanda, Kyuhyun merasa de javu. Ia merasa pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya. Sama seperti sekarang. Tenggelam lalu diselamatkan oleh seseorang. Tapi kapan? Dimana? Oleh siapa?

Kyuhyun tak mampu mengingat lebih jauh karena rasa sakit di kepalanya akan semakin berlipat ganda saat ia memikirkan hal itu.

Melihat kelopak mata Kyuhyun yang mulai menutup, membuat Changmin segera menyampirkan tas yang tadi ia lempar sembarangan ke bahunya lalu dengan gerakan perlahan mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun di kedua lengannya.

"Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang!"

"An … dwee … aku tak … mau …"

Kyuhyun memberontak dalam gendongan Changmin saat ia tahu bahwa Changmin akan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Kyuhyun benar-benar membenci tempat terkutuk itu. Meski tenaganya telah terkuras habis berkat rasa sakit di kepala dan paru-parunya, namun karena gerakan memberontakannya, tubuh Kyuhyun hampir saja terjatuh jika Changmin tidak segera menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

"Ya tuhan! Kyu! Jangan bergerak! Kau bisa jatuh!"

"Won … hyung …"

"Kenapa Kyu?"

Changmin berhenti berjalan saat ia mendengar Kyuhyun bergumam.

"Siwon hyung … Aku mau pulang …"

Mengetahui kekerasan hati Kyuhyun, mau tak mau membuat Changmin akhirnya mengalah. Changmin menghela napas sesaat sebelum ia menetapkan hatinya.

"Baiklah Kyu. Kita pulang sekarang."

Sesampainya di mobil, Changmin menidurkan Kyuhyun di jok belakang dan mengganjal kepala Kyuhyun dengan tasnya, agar ia mudah bernapas. Changmin segera menginjak pedal gas dalam-dalam saat ia mendengar deru napas Kyuhyun yang terdengar semakin berat. Ia mengemudikan mobil seperti orang gila. Keselamatan Kyuhyun adalah prioritasnya saat ini.

.

.

.

Siwon menoleh kaget saat ia mendengar suara Kibum ahjussi yang berteriak panik. Ia langsung keluar dari kamar untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Siwon langsung panik luar biasa saat melihat bahwa adiknya terkulai di gendongan seorang namja yang tak ia kenal.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan adikku!?"

Siwon yang terlampau khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuhyun langsung membentak namja yang tak dikenalnya tersebut.

"Ia tenggelam di kolam renang hotel. Dimana kamarnya? Tubuhnya basah kuyup."

Siwon tak langsung menjawab. Ia yang masih mencerna perkataan namja tersebut. Ia terpaksa menyingkir saat Kibum ahjussi maju dan menunjukkan kamar Kyuhyun. Siwon langsung mengikuti di belakang. Pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari sosok adiknya. Adiknya tersebut terlihat memejamkan mata meski terdengar dengan jelas suara deru napasnya yang berat.

Sesampainya di kamar, Changmin langsung menidurkan Kyuhyun di atas kasur. Kibum ahjussi sendiri sedang mengambil baju kering di lemari Kyuhyun. Mata Siwon membulat saat Changmin hendak membuka kemeja Kyuhyun yang basah kuyup. Siwon langsung berjalan ke arah Changmin dan memegang tangan Changmin, menghalanginya.

"Biar aku saja."

Tak terima bahwa adiknya digantikan baju oleh orang yang tak ia kenal, Siwon langsung maju dan menggeser Changmin. Begitu Kibum Ahjussi mendekat, Siwon langsung mengambil kaos yang ada di tangan Kibum. Ia lalu menggantikan baju Kyuhyun dengan perlahan, takut menyakiti adiknya.

Changmin hanya terdiam memerhatikan Siwon. Selesai menggantikan baju, Siwon memandang tajam ke arah Changmin.

"Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun tenggelam di kolam?"

"Tadi aku meninggalkannya sebentar, saat aku keluar dia—"

"KAU MENINGGALKANNYA!?"

Suara Siwon langsung meninggi saat ia mengetahui bahwa orang di depannya ini, entah apa hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun, entah teman atau apapun, berani meninggalkan adiknya dengan TANPA rasa tanggung jawab.

"Aku ke kamar man—"

"Tak perduli apa yang kau lakukan! Kau sungguh orang yang tak bertanggung jawab! Seharusnya aku saja yang mengantarnya tadi!"

Lagi-lagi Siwon memotong ucapan Changmin. Siwon hanya menghunus Changmin dengan pandangan geram. Ia akan membuat perhitungan dengan orang di depannya ini jika sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan Kyuhyun. Suasana di kamar Kyuhyun sangatlah canggung. Sedari tadi Kibum Ahjussi hanya memandang mereka berdua tanpa berani menginterupsi sedikitpun, takut membuat kondisi semakin memburuk. Hal ini berlangsung selama beberapa menit, hingga terdengar suara napas yang tersengal diiringi rintihan.

"Ya Tuhan! Kyuhyun!"

Siwon memekik panik saat melihat kondisi adiknya di atas ranjang. Kyuhyun terlihat tercekik dan mencengkram dadanya dengan kuat. Sepertinya ia tak mampu bernapas.

"Cepat hubungi Dokter Andrew!"

Kibum ahjussi langsung menyambar telepon di nakas sebelah kasur. Siwon hanya mampu membelai kepala adiknya, mengusap keringat dingin yang mengucur deras, sambil mengucapkan rangkaian kata-kata yang menenangkan adiknya. Melalui tangannya, Siwon mampu menangkap suhu tubuh adiknya. Sangat dingin.

"Tuan, Dokter Andrew sedang menangani operasi. Bagaimana ini?"

Siwon mengerang frustasi.

"Kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang!"

Mendengar kata-kata tersebut, Kyuhyun langsung mencengkram sprei dengan kuat. Ia tidak mau melepaskan pegangannya saat Siwon barusaha mengangkat tubuhnya dengan kedua lengannya.

"Kau sangat kesakitan dan tetap tidak mau ke rumah sakit?"

Kyuhyun hanya mampu menggeleng dengan mata terpejam.

"Jangan keras kepala Kyu!"

Siwon akhirnya membentak Kyuhyun saat ia tak mampu membujuknya untuk ke rumah sakit.

Mencerna situasi, Changmin paham. Jika Kyuhyun sangat membenci rumah sakit, membawanya ke rumah sakit hanya akan membuat kondisinya semakin parah karena tertekan.

"Dimana apotek terdekat?"

"Di lantai basement Tuan. Disana ada apotek 24 jam. Ada apa Tuan?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kibum, Changmin segera berlari keluar kamar. Seolah tak memperdulikan keberadaan Changmin sebelumnya, Siwon masih tetap saja membujuk adiknya untuk ke rumah sakit, meski akhirnya ia menyerah karena sifat adiknya yang sangat keras kepala.

.

.

.

Ketika Changmin kembali, ia melihat bahwa Siwon masih setia mengelus surai adiknya, meski raut kesakitan belum juga menghilang dari wajah Kyuhyun.

Changmin langsung membuka plastik belanjaan dan mengeluarkan semua isinya di atas kasur.

Lima buah suntik steril, sebuah obat dalam botol, kapas, plester, masker oksigen, dan sebuah tabung oksigen kecil.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?!"

Siwon menatap ngeri saat melihat alat-alat medis tersebut ada di atas kasur yang ditempati oleh adiknya.

"Ijinkan saya melakukan penanganan darurat. Pneumothorax sangatlah berbahaya. Ini dapat menyebabkan kematian jika tidak segera ditangani."

Ucap Changmin sambil menatap lurus ke arah mata Siwon. Sedangkan mata Siwon semakin melebar tak percaya pada apa yang didengarnya. Ia merasa sangat kalut. Apakah ia harus menyerahkan nyawa adiknya pada namja yang bahkan belum ia kenal?

"Tolong ijinkan saya! Kyuhyun sekarang benar-benar kritis. Saya sempat belajar di kedokteran selama dua tahun sebelum saya pindah ke Seoul."

Siwon dan Kibum bertukar pandang. Mereka tahu bahwa tak ada yang mampu mereka lakukan selain berharap pada namja asing ini sebelum Dokter Andrew datang.

"Ya. Tolong selamatkan adikku."

Ucap Siwon pada akhirnya, memandang penuh harap pada namja yang ada di depannya ini. Semoga ini adalah keputusan yang tepat.

.

.

.

Changmin tak mengulur waktu. Segera setelah Siwon memberikannya ijin, ia segera membuka plastik pembungkus suntik. Sebenarnya bukan suntikan kecil ini yang digunakan untuk mengeluarkan udara dari rongga pleura, namun apotek di bawah sana hanya menjual ini.

Changmin mengambil masker oksigen lalu memasangkannya pada wajah Kyuhyun, menutupi daerah hidung dan mulut Kyuhyun. Ia tak lupa menyambungkan selangnya pada tabung Oksigen. Ia kemudian meminta bantuan Siwon untuk memegangi tabung oksigen tersebut, agar masker oksigennya tidak tertarik.

Changmin segera menarik kaos yang dikenakan oleh Kyuhyun hingga sebatas leher. Ia kemudian mengambil air putih di nakas dan menyiramkan pada dada kiri Kyuhyun sebelah atas, untuk mensterilkan bagian itu. Lalu memasukkan air sisanya ke dalam suntikan 10 ml yang ada di tangannya.

Setelah mengusap dada kiri bagian atas milik Kyuhyun, ia memastikan titik yang akan ia suntik. Changmin segera menusuk suntikan tadi sedalam kira-kira 5 cm dan sejajar dengan garis tengah tulang selangka pada sisi yang ia curigai mengalami pneumothorax.

"AAARGGHH!"

Kyuhyun mengeluh keras meski matanya masih terpejam. Rona wajahnya terlihat semakin pucat dan peluh semakin menghiasi wajahnya. Tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar dengan hebat dengan napas semakin tersengal-sengal. Melihat hal itu, semakin menambah kecemasan Siwon yang masih setiap mengusap rambutnya sambil memegangi tabung oksigen.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Changmin mengacuhkan pertanyaan Siwon. Ia harus berkonsetrasi. Ia menunggu reaksi yang terjadi dalam suntikan ini. Jika timbul gelembung udara pada air, berarti titik yang ia suntik tdi memang tepat. Namun jika air terhisap masuk, maka titik tadi salah. Ia harus segera mencabut jarum tersebut sebelum airnya habis.

Benar saja. Timbul udara pada air! Changmin segera menarik bagian penghisap yang berada di atas suntikan untuk menarik udara yang ada di dalam rongga pleura keluar. Hal itu ia lakukan hingga gelembung udara telah memenuhi seluruh bagian suntikan kecil tersebut. Ia mengambil suntikan kedua dan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Tolong ambilkan air lagi!"

Perintah Changmin pada Kibum tanpa mengurangi konsentrasinya pada Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat Kibum keluar dan kembali membawa air. Changmin melakukan hal yang sama pada suntikan ketiga.

Kyuhyun bergerak gelisah saat suntikan dirasa merobek dadanya lagi dan lagi. Ia mengepalkan tangan untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Merasa tidak tega, tangan kanan Siwon beralih menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, menjadikan tangannya untuk menjadi objek pelampiasan kesakitan yang Kyuhyun rasakan. Siwon mengernyit saat Kyuhyun kembali meremas tangannya saat suntikan keempat digunakan.

Pada suntikan keempat, air di dalam ampul suntikan tersebut bercampur dengan darah. Mata Siwon membulat saat melihatnya.

"Hentikan! Kau menyakiti adikku!"

Siwon yang sudah semakin kalut karena Changmin tak juga mengindahkan perkataannya, akhirnya menggenggam tangan Changmin yang akan membuka plastik pembungkus suntikan kelima. Namun Changmin segera menepisnya. Ia harus bertindak cepat. Siwon yang tak terima bahwa perkataannya sama sekali tak diindahkan, langsung berteriak.

"Hentikan! Apa kau gila?! HENTIKAN INI SEKARANG JUGA!"

Seolah tak mendengar, Changmin melanjutkan kegiatannya. Kali ini ia mengisi obat dalam botol ke dalam ampul, lalu menyuntikkan ke lengan Kyuhyun yang telah tergolek lemas di atas kasur. Kesadaran Kyuhyun langsung menghilang setelah obat tersebut bekerja di dalam tubuhnya. Changmin kemudian mengambil kapas steril dan memasangkannya pada bagian bekas suntikannya tadi. Tak lupa mengeratkannya dengan sebuah plester.

"Sudah selesai."

Siwon memandang tak percaya. Ia memandang wajah Kyuhyun. Siwon mampu melihat bahwa raut kesakitan di wajah adiknya telah sepenuhnya menghilang. Napasnya pun sudah mulai berangsur normal meski masih menggunakan bantuan tabung oksigen.

"Saya tadi menyuntikkan obat tidur agar ia dapat beristirahat. Ia akan bertahan hingga Dokter Andrew datang."

Jelas Changmin panjang lebar saat Siwon masih memandang adiknya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ia akhirnya tersenyum saat melihat Siwon beralih memandangnya. Memang ini bukan perkara mudah. Mempercayakan keselamatan adik pada seorang mahasiswa, yang bahkan tidak tamat sekolah di fakultas Kedokteran. Untung segalanya berjalan dengan lancar.

"Kurasa urusan saya di sini telah selesai. Saya pamit pulang."

Changmin tersenyum lalu membungkukkan badan ke arah Siwon dan Kibum. Ketika ia hendak menutup pintu kamar, ia mendengar Siwon memanggilnya.

"Kau belum memberitahu siapa namamu!"

Changmin berbalik dan kembali tersenyum.

"Changmin. Shim Changmin. Teman baru Kyuhyun."

Ia berkata demikian sambil memandang ke arah Kyuhyun yang sudah terlihat tenang dalam tidurnya.

"Terimakasih banyak telah menyelamatkan adikku, Changmin-ah."

Siwon dan Kibum membungkukkan badan ke arah Changmin sebagai tanda ucapan terimakasih.

"Ne. Sama-sama."

Changmin pun menutup pintu kamar dan berjalan keluar apartement mewah tersebut dengan senyum terkembang sempurna di wajahnya.

'Aku telah mampu mendapatkan simpati dari hyungnya. Rencana yang selanjutnya pasti akan berjalan mudah setelah ini' batin Changmin sambil terus melangkah meninggalkan kawasan apartement mewah tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Oh my God!**

**Apa yang bakal direncanain Changmin?**

**.**

**.**

**Wah, akhirnya author bisa update juga! :D**

**Maaf ya reader udah lama banget gak di update nih cerita. U.U**

**Nih author kasih, buat bacaan peneman liburan tahun baru.**

**.**

**.**

**Alhamdulillah raport author bagus. **

**Terimakasih atas doanya ya reader! XD**

**Semoga saya bisa update chapter selanjutnya dengan cepat. Hehe ..**

**.**

**.**

**Tidak bosan-bosannya untuk mengingatkan untuk meninggalkan komentar kalian di bawah. **

**Boleh pesan, kesan, saran.**

**Biar author semangat nulis di tengah kesibukan kelas XII. **

**Biar author juga dapat ide baru.**

**.**

**.**

**Kamsahamnida atas dukungannya selama ini.**

**Saranghaeyo! :D**


	7. Chapter 6

**WE ARE BROTHERS**

**Cast** : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Shim Changmin, Lee Donghae, Hangeng, Kim Kibum.

**Genre** : Brothership, Family, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort.

**Warning** : Typo(s) dan tidak sesuai EYD.

**Disclaimer** : All Cast isn't mine but this plot story is mine.

**Don't like Don't read, Don't bash!**

**-Enjoy Reading!-**

Seorang namja berjas putih terlihat sedang menutup pintu kamar dengan perlahan. Setelah memastikan bahwa semuanya berjalan sesuai harapan, namja tersebut menghampiri namja lain yang sedang duduk di meja makan. Namja lain itu sedang menangkupkan wajahnya pada kedua lengannya yang berada di atas meja, menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

"Siwon-shi? Saya telah memasangkan infus dan mengganti tabung oksigennya dengan tabung beru."

Namja yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Siwon tersebut mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum lelah. Ia menghadapi malam yang berat hari ini. Bagaimana tidak? Ia hampir saja kehilangan adiknya jika tak ada penanganan darurat.

"Ne. Terimakasih banyak, hyung."

"Maafkan saya karena saya terlambat. Saat Kibum menelepon tadi, saya sedang menangani operasi besar. Maafkan saya."

Dokter Andrew terlihat membungkukkan badan dalam-dalam, menunjukkan rasa penyesalannya. Inilah tanggung jawab seorang dokter, sangatlah besar. Sebuah nyawa. Dan ini bukan main-main.

"Siapa yang melakukan penanganan darurat tadi? Saya dengar dari Kibum bahwa ada yang melakukan penangan darurat kepada Kyuhyun sebelum saya datang?"

"Ah … Ne. Namanya Shim Changmin. Temannya Kyuhyun. Katanya, dia dulu sempat kuliah di fakultas kedokteran selama dua tahun."

"Kenapa dia berhenti kuliah, Siwon-shi?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, hyung. Waeyo?"

"Aniyo. Tapi untuk ukuran dua tahun, ia mahasiswa yang sangat cerdas. Tindakan penanganan pneumothorax sangatlah sulit. Salah sedikit saja, fatal akibatnya."

Dokter Andrew mendekati Siwon dan menepuk bahunya.

"Syukurlah semua berjalan lancar. Kyuhyun-shi anak yang kuat."

"Ne. Kamsahamnida, hyung."

Dokter Andrew terlihat menimbang-nimbang sesuatu sebelum ia menatap lurus ke arah Siwon.

"Saya sudah memberikannya obat demam, beberapa vitamin, dan obat sakit kepala. Kibum bilang bahwa Kyuhyun tadi mengeluh kepalanya sangat sakit?"

"Ne. Ia sempat mengatakannya tadi, sesaat sebelum Changmin melakukan penanganan."

Dokter Andrew langsung tersenyum begitu mendengar hal itu.

"Selamat Siwon-shi. Saya rasa, Kyuhyun telah dapat mengingat kembali."

"M … Mwo? Ja … Jangan bercanda!"

Wajah Siwon langsung pucat pasi mendengar perkataan Dokter Andrew barusan.

"Aniyo. Bukankah ini berita baik?"

"Andwe! Andwee! Andweee! Hyung to … tolong … Bagaimanapun juga … Jangan sampai Kyuhyun mengingat semuanya …"

Saat ini, ganti. Tangan Siwonlah yang mencengkram pundak Dokter Andrew. Sedangkan Dokter Andrew hanya mengernyit bingung, tak tahu apa maksud dari perkataan Siwon.

"Apa maksud Anda, Siwon-shi?"

"Tolong … Tak adakah obat yang membuatnya tak mampu mengingat?"

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"TOLONG BERIKAN OBAT PENGHILANG INGATAN ITU HYUNG!"

"Kau sudah gila, Siwon-shi!"

"Tolong … Tolong … Aku tak mau melihatnya sengsara … Jebal … Tolong … Kkkh …"

Siwon pun akhinya jatuh berlutut di lantai sambil menangis, dengan tangan masih setia mencengkram pundak Dokter Andrew.

.

.

.

_Flashback_

_Kyuhyun terbangun dengan rasa sakit yang mendera seluruh tubuhnya. Ia baru menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang mengambang di atas lautan._

_Ommo … apa yang terjadi denganku?_

_Jangankan berenang ke tepian, kaki dan tangannya saja susah untuk digerakkan. Kyuhyun memandang sekitar dan terbeliak kaget saat ia tak mampu menemukan kedua orang tuanya._

_Ia berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya, menolehkan kepala, mencari di mana keberadaan kedua orang tuanya. Dengan tenggorokan yang tercekat, Kyuhyun meneriakkan nama kedua orang tuanya._

"_Eooommmaaaa!"_

"_Appaaaaaaaaa!"_

_Berkali-kali Kyuhyun berteriak. Meski kepalanya berdenyut menyakitkan, ia tak memperdulikannya._

"_Eomma ... Appaa …"_

_Tubuh Kyuhyun kehabisan tenaga, karena pasokan udara yang mampu dihirupnya semakin sedikit. Tubuh itu mulai masuk kembali ke dalam air, sebelum sebuah tangan menarik tubuhnya ke permukaan. Meski samar, Kyuhyun berusaha melihat siapa yang sedang menariknya ke tepian. Rambutnya coklat keemasan dan hidungnya mancung._

_Siapa?Entahlah … Wajahnya begitu samar …_

_Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun tak mampu berpikir lagi, karena kegelapan telah mengambil alih sepenuhnya._

_Flashback End_

_._

_._

_._

Siwon terlihat berkali-kali mengganti handuk yang bertengger di dahi Kyuhyun. Semenjak lima belas menit yang lalu, Kyuhyun berulang kali terlihat gelisah dalam tidurnya. Ia sempat mengigau, memanggil ayah dan ibunya. Melihat hal ini, Siwon semakin khawatir. Tak diperdulikan kesehatannya sendiri, meski ia tahu bahwa ini sudah lewat dini hari.

"Eomma … Appa …"

Lagi-lagi suara lirih itu terdengar, membuat Siwon mau tak mau kembali mengusap rambut adiknya, berusaha untuk membuatnya tenang kembali. Namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya, Kyuhyun semakin intens mengigau dan semakin keras mengeluarkan suara.

"Andwee … EOMMAA! APPAAA!"

Siwon tersentak ketika tubuh Kyuhyun mengejang dengan kuat, tersentak ke atas saat ia memanggil kedua orang tuanya.

"Kyu, hei Kyu? Iroena!"

Siwon menepuk pelan kedua pipi Kyuhyun saat adiknya tersebut tetap saja tersentak berkali-kali. Merasa melakukan hal percuma, karena Kyuhyun tak mungkin terbangun, Siwon akhirnya naik ke sisi kasur yang masih kosong dan memeluk adiknya tersebut. Kata Dokter Andrew, obat tidur yang disuntikkan Changmin tadi cukup tinggi dosisnya, sehingga Kyuhyun dapat beristirahat hingga besok pagi. Jadi Kyuhyun tak akan mungkin terbangun malam ini.

Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya saat tubuh Kyuhyun masih saja tersentak.

"Apa yang kau mimpikan, hm? Tenanglah Kyu … Semuanya hanya mimpi …"

Siwon mengucapkan kata-kata penenang beberapa kali hingga Kyuhyun tenang kembali. Merasa Kyuhyun sudah kembali tertidur dengan tenang, Siwon pun juga akhirnya ikut terlelap dengan kedua lengan masih setia memeluk tubuh adiknya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terbangun dan merengut saat mengetahui bahwa ada alat bantu pernapasan di sekitar mulut dan hidungnya. Ia menggerakkan tangannya ke arah wajahnya, ingin melepaskan alat menyebalkan itu. Lagi-lagi ia dibuat sebal saat tahu bahwa ada jarum infus yang menusuk pergelangan tangan kanannya.

Ia menolehkan kepala ke samping, saat merasakan ada sebuah lengan yang berada di perutnya. Ia tersenyum begitu mendapati kakaknya, Siwon, masih saja tertidur pulas dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Merasa lucu, Kyuhyun mulai meraba muka kakaknya. Mulai dari dahi turun secara vertikal dengan perlahan ke hidung, philtrum, dan bibir kakaknya.

"Hng …"

Merasa terganggu, Siwon perlahan mulai membuka kedua matanya. Wajahnya langsung berubah cerah saat melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Won hyung?"

"Pagi Kyu. Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang? Apakah masih ada yang sakit?"

"Aniyo … Apakah hyung tidak berangkat ke perusahaan? Ini sudah hampir jam tujuh."

Siwon melirik sekilas jam yang ada di nakas.

"Hari ini hyung cuti. Bagaimana jika hari ini kita—"

Perkataan Siwon terputus ketika ringtone nada panggilan dari handphonenya berbunyi. Dengan malas ia bangkit dari kasur dan mengambil langkah mendekati jendela untuk menerima telephone.

"Yaboeseyo?"

Hening sesaat saat Siwon mendengarkan suara yang ada di seberang. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya memandangi kakaknya dari atas kasur.

"Aku ambil cuti hari ini. Katakan pada sekertarisku untuk mengurusi ini."

"Shiro! Katakan padanya bahwa aku ada keperluan pada hari ini."

"Mwo? Haruskah hari ini?

"Aish! Ne, ne, arrasho!"

Siwon langsung mematikan handphonenya dengan raut wajah sebal luar biasa. Ia tak habis pikir, mengapa klien baru perusahaan KIA sangat ngotot untuk bertemu dengannya hari ini.

"Bekerjalah, hyung. Aku sudah merasa baikan."

"Benarkah, Kyu? Kau yakin tidak akan apa-apa jika kutinggal ke kantor?"

Siwon berjalan ke sisi Kyuhyun berusaha menyelidiki kondisi adiknya melalui raut wajahnya. Hanya masih pucat saja. Selain itu, adiknya sudah terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Ne. Aku sudah merasa sangat sehat sekarang!"

Melihat Wajah sang adik yang menampilkan senyum lebar, membuat Siwon langsung tertawa dan mengacak rambut ikal adiknya. Adiknya memang benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan.

"Hahaha … Kau memang adik hyung yang paling pintar merayu. Baik-baiklah di rumah. Jika perlu apa-apa, segera panggil Kibum ahjussi. Hyung akan segera pulang. Arrasho?"

"Ne. Arrasho."

Saat Siwon hendak berjalan keluar, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun teringat sesuatu.

"Hyung!"

"Ne? Waeyo, Kyu?"

Mendengar adiknya memanggilnya, Siwon berhenti berjalan dan membalikkan badannya. Ia mengernyit bingung saat melihat raut wajah adiknya yang terlihat ragu. Siwon menahan napas sesaat, sebelum kata-kata yang ia takutkan selama ini keluar dari mulut adiknya.

"Apakah aku pernah tenggelam di laut, hyung?"

Dan Siwon langsung pucat pasi mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terlihat mondar-mandir di kamarnya sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Selang infus sudah ia lepas sejak tadi pagi. Ia benar-benar tidak suka menggunakan benda menyebalkan itu. Sejak tadi Kyuhyun merasa bahwa perasaannya tidak enak. Rasanya ada yang aneh dan mengganjal.

_Mengapa kakaknya tadi hanya menjawab tidak dan langsung pergi keluar?_

Memang benar sih handphone kakaknya tadi berbunyi lagi. Namun, mengapa wajah kakaknya terlihat pucat dan takut? Apa yang disembunyikan oleh kakaknya?

Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di pikiran Kyuhyun. Ia semakin gelisah saat rasa penasaran itu malah semakin menjadi-jadi, semakin bertambah kuat di pikirannya.

Tanpa sadar, langkahnya terhenti saat ia melirik ke arah bawah melalui jendela kamarnya. Dari sana, ia mampu melihat kolam renang yang berada di lantai basement. Ia kembali teringat beberapa kalimat yang berputar di kepalanya saat kemarin malam ia tenggelam.

Laut, mengambang, terluka?

_Benarkah ia tak pernah tenggelam di laut?_

Begitu pertanyaan itu keluar dari benak Kyuhyun, langsung saja rasa sakit yang luar biasa kembali menghantam kepalanya. Tersentak dengan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun langsung mencengkram kepalanya.

"Arrrgghhhhh!"

Kyuhyun langsung jatuh di atas dinginnya lantai saat kakinya sudah tak mampu menopang berat badannya. Ia masih saja menggeram kesakitan sambil mencengkram kedua sisi kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit.

.

.

.

"_Hyung benar-benar tidak ikut?"_

"_Ne, Kyu. Sebenarnya hyung juga sangat ingin bertemu dengan appa-eomma, tapi klien dari Jepang akan datang berkunjung esok hari."_

"_Hati-Hati, Kyu. Sampaikan salam hyung kepada mereka, ne? Hyung akan menyusul segera setelah semua pekerjaan di sini selesai."_

"_Ne hyung."_

"_Jangan kangen aku lo, hyung."_

"_Hahaha … Hyung pasti akan merindukanmu. Sering-seringlah telepon. Kabari hyung jika nanti sudah sampai di New York."_

"_Ne, hyung. Jaga kesehatan. Segera menyusul, ne?"_

"_Ne."_

"_Hyung menyayangimu, Kyu …"_

"_Nado, hyung."_

"_Aku berangkat, hyung."_

"_Hati-hati, Kyu."_

"_Eomma, Appa, salam dari Siwon hyung. Ia ada pertemuan dengan klien besok sehingga tidak bisa pergi kesini."_

"_Ne. Eomma sangat merindukan Siwonnie, Kyu."_

"_Nado. Appa pun juga merindukannya. Semoga besok ia bisa segera menyusul kesini. Jarang-jarang kami berdua memiliki waktu senggang seperti ini."_

"_Eomma?"_

"_Eomma menyayangimu, Kyu."_

"_Ne eomma. Nado."_

"_Hei, appa juga menyayangimu Kyu."_

"_Nado, Appa."_

"_Wah, lihat appa! Pantainya sudah mulai kelihatan!"_

"_Ne. Appa sudah bisa mencium bau ombaknya!"_

"_REMNYA BLONG TUAAAAN!"_

"_Aarrrrghhh!"_

"_Kyuhyunnieee!"_

_._

_._

_._

Semua ingatan itu kembali ke ingatan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi sudah tergeletak menyamping di atas lantai hanya mampu mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, seiring ia mampu mencerna semuanya. Ia terisak begitu paham tentang semua kejadian yang dulu pernah dialaminya. Dengan suara lirih dan mata yang penuh dengan isyarat terluka, Kyuhyun pun menggeram.

"Kau pembohong, Siwon hyung …!"

.

.

.

Seorang namja berpakaian mewah terlihat sedang duduk di sofa sambil melakukan hubungan telephone. Sesekali terdengar tawa yang memenuhi ruangan yang cukup besar tersebut.

"Mengapa kita harus terburu-buru? Bukankah ini menyenangkan? Sebentar lagi akan ada pertengkaran antar saudara."

"Tapi aku tak bisa bersabar untuk mengambil semua aset perusahaan keluarga kita!"

"Hahaha … Bersabarlah, appa! Sebentar lagi akan ada pertunjukkan yang sangat menarik!"

"Oke, baiklah. Kuserahkan semuanya padamu. Lakukan semuanya dengan bersih. Dan pada saat yang tepat, kita harus merebut kembali semua yang seharusnya menjadi milik kita. Kau mengerti Changmin-ah?"

Changmin terlihat menyeringai saat mendengar namanya disebut oleh orang yang berada di seberang sambungan telephone.

"Sudah lama kau tidak memanggilku "Changmin-ah" hm? Apakah kau sedang sangat gembira rupanya, appa?"

Nada itu terdengar tajam dan sinis.

"Hahaha … Sudah lama aku tak sebahagia ini. Changmin-ah, aku tak mau ada kegagalan, kau mengerti bukan?"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan menjalankan semuanya dengan rapi. Namun tentu saja, pertama-tama aku harus merebut hati Kyuhyun-shi."

"Ah … Bocah kecil itu masih saja hidup? Aku kangen padanya. Bawakan dia padaku"

"Tunggu dulu. Kita tak boleh gegabah. Bukankah katamu, semuanya harus bersih? Kita akan melakukan ini secara perlahan-lahan, namun tepat sasaran."

"Baiklah. Aku akan sabar menunggumu di sini. Ingat! Bawakan Cho kecil itu padaku saat kau pulang!"

"Ne. Arrasho."

Dan sambungan telephone itu pun terputus dengan seringai yang masih menghiasi wajah sang pemilik ruangan luas tersebut.

"Kau akan segera tahu bagaimana dunia memperlakukanmu dengan sangat kejam, Cho Kyuhyun!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Kyuhyun sudah ingat semuanya!**

**Changmin sudah mulai menjalankan rencananya!**

**Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2014 readers! :D**

**Semoga tahun 2014 lebih baik daripada tahun ini.**

**Semoga tahun ini author lulus dan diterima di Fakultas Kedokteran. Amin …**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Apakah cerita ini semakin GJ? -.-**

**Semakin complicated? -.-**

**Semakin kayak sinetron? -.-**

**Biarin deh. Hehe …**

**Cerita ini memang agak nyambung ke dunia kedokteran.**

**Author sambil belajar buat nanganin orang sakit sih. Hehe …**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Semoga readers selalu setia membaca cerita ini dan meninggalkan komentar yang buanyak.**

**Hehe … *Maunya.**

**Tapi emang bener sih, banyaknya komentar mempengaruhi cepat lambatnya update. ;P**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kamsahamnida atas segala perhatiannya selama tahun ini, readers.**

**Sampai berjumpa lagi di tahun depan, 2014. **

**Saranghaeyo! :D**


End file.
